


Geselecteerd [OP18+]

by Allemantheia



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, BDSM, Bondage, Contract, Drama, Dutch, F/M, Geselecteerd, Love, NSFW, Nederlands, Nederlands | Dutch, Non-Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Onbekende Personen, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Rape, Romance, Romantiek, Sadomasochism, Selected, Sex, Verkrachting, Zwanger, Zwangerschap, liefde, not safe for work, op, sadomasochisme, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allemantheia/pseuds/Allemantheia
Summary: 'Dan zie ik je vanzelf wel.' Lisa is nog niet de hoek van de gang om of de deur in de hoek gaat open waarna er een lange man met kort, donker haar de kamer uitloopt. 'O hey, je komt als geroepen.' Ineens is de vrouw verandert in een flirterig tienermeisje dat met de jongen waar ze stapelverliefd op is praat. 'Had je vanavond al plannen?''Ja, Pascal heeft me geclaimd voor vannacht.' De lage, lichtelijk ruwe en extreem sexy stem van de man laat me naar hem opkijken. Een storm vlinders raast door mijn buik en mijn hart klopt in mijn keel als hij op dat moment ook naar mij kijkt, met zijn heldere donkerblauwe ogen.'Kitten.'





	1. 001

****

**~1~ donderdag (dag 1)**

 

'Mevrouw Vanessa Dijkstra?'

Als ik mijn naam hoor kijk ik om en zie een man van ongeveer in de veertig achter me staan. Hij draagt een net pak en heeft een klein kaartje in zijn hand. Wat zou hij van me willen? Ik deel een onzekere blik met mijn beste vriendin, die naast me zit en sta op.

'D- dat ben ik.' Ik weet niet zo goed wat ik moet verwachten.

De man strekt zijn hand naar me uit en ik neem die aan. Hij kijkt duidelijk van mijn linkeroog naar mijn rechter en weer terug naar mijn linker. Dit is precies waarom ik normaal gesproken gekleurde lenzen draag. Na alle jaren dat ik leef ben ik het nog steeds niet helemaal gewend dat mensen die me niet kennen dat doen. Niemand verwacht iemand te zien met heterochromie, twee verschillende kleuren ogen. Mijn linkeroog is blauw en de rechter groen. 'John Visser, secretaris van advocatenkantoor Ramakers.' Na een stevige handgreep laat hij mijn hand los. 'Ik ben hier om u een baan aan te bieden.'

'Een baan? Waarom?' Welke idioot zou een student van 23 een baan willen aanbieden? Zijn mensen van mijn leeftijd niet veel te duur? Ik kan eigenlijk wel wat extra geld kunnen gebruiken naast mijn studiefinanciering en lening. 'Ik heb geen tijd naast mijn studie.'

'Mijnheer Ramakers heeft mij de opdracht gegeven u dit aanbod te doen. Natuurlijk hebt u het recht dit af te wijzen.' Hij geeft me het kaartje dat hij vast heeft en ik kijk wat er op staat.  _ Advocatenkantoor L. T. Ramakers _ , met daaronder een telefoonnummer en een adres. De straat is hier vlakbij. 'Mocht u geïnteresseerd zijn, kunt u aan de receptie vragen om een contract.' Deze man is wel extreem formeel, wat me doet denken dat het bedrijf ook weg strikt en formeel moet zijn. Is dat wel een geschikte plek voor me?

'Moet ik niet solliciteren?' Verbaast kijk ik de persoon voor me aan.

'Nee, u bent persoonlijk geselecteerd door mijnheer Ramakers.'

'Hoe kent hij mij? Volgens mij heb ik geen profielen op sites voor mensen die een baan zoeken.' Ik snap niet hoe hij bij mij terecht is gekomen.

'Daar kan ik geen antwoord op geven omdat ik dat niet weet. U kunt dit met de baas zelf bespreken als u de baan aangenomen hebt.'

'Oh, zo dus. Wat zijn de werkzaamheden eigenlijk?' Ik ga niet zomaar een baan aannemen waarvan ik niet weet wat ik moet gaan doen. Straks word ik hoer, ofzo. Dikke middelvinger.

'U zult vooral schoonmaak werkzaamheden doen. En mijnheer Ramakers vindt het geen probleem rekening te houden met uw studie.' John Visser houdt zijn handen achter zijn rug. Schoonmaken dus, dat kan ik wel. Ik heb vaker baantjes gehad waarbij ik moest schoonmaken. 'Ik kan u verzekeren dat de uren per week meevallen en het salaris hoger dan de minimum is. Mijnheer Ramakers weet dat schoonmaken geen leuke baan is en biedt daarom een hoger salaris.' 

'Het is al een tijdje geleden dat ik ergens gewerkt heb. Ik weet niet precies meer wat het minimum loon is voor mijn leeftijd.'

'Acht euro en tachtig cent is het minimum loon voor uw leeftijd bij een werkweek van veertig uren. Mijnheer Ramakers biedt u vijftien euro per uur aan voor plusminus twee uur per avond en een paar uur in de weekenden.' Van wat hij zegt valt mijn mond bijna open. Vijftien euro per uur voor maar tien uur werken na school?! 'Ik zal u nu verlaten zodat u kunt nadenken over het aanbod. Als u het wilt aannemen kunt u het kantoor binnen stappen en bij de balie naar het contract vragen.'

'Ik ehm.. zal er over nadenken.' Laat ik weten. De man knikt naar me en loopt het schoolplein af. 'Dat was vreemd.' Zeg ik tegen mijn beste vriendin.

'Zeg dat wel.' Olivia kijkt naar de man die nu een auto in stapt. 'Ga je het aannemen?'

'Ik denk het wel. Kan wel wat extra geld gebruiken.' 

'Kan je een goed woordje voor me doen als je er werkt? Ik wil ook wel werken voor dat salaris.' Ze pakt het visitekaartje van me over en bekijkt het. 'Denk je dat die Ramakers man knap is?'

'Dude, nee. Hij is vast een vieze, oude man van in de vijftig of nog ouder.'

'True. Zal ik met je mee gaan naar dat bedrijf na school?'

'Ik weet nog niet eens of ik daar wel wil werken.'

'Waarom niet? Deze kans moet je niet laten lopen. Het salaris is echt goed en je kan het prima met school combineren.'

'Dat is waar. Maar ik vertrouw het niet zo. Straks laten ze me hoeren.' Als ik iets niet wil is het seks hebben. Laat mij maar mooi nog een aantal jaren maagd blijven.

'Hmm, dat zal wel niet. De man die hier net voor je was leek niet op iemand die iets met hoeren doet.'

'Maar misschien die Ramakers persoon wel.' Ik kijk mijn beste vriendin aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en ben erg blij als de bel gaat omdat de laatste pauze van de dag voorbij is. 'Nog twee uurtjes les en we zijn vrij.'

'Ik kan niet wachten. Beter geeft Bos ons geen huiswerk. We hebben al genoeg dat we dit weekend moeten maken.' Olivia zwaait haar tas op haar rug en ik volg haar voorbeeld.

'Hem kennende wel.' Zucht ik. Samen lopen we naar de les biologie die we nu hebben van meneer Bos.

  
  


**~2~ donderdag (dag 1)**

 

'Vrij.' Verzucht Olivia als de bel gaat en iedereen gehaast zijn schoolspullen begint op te ruimen. Als ik alles weer in mijn tas gestopt heb, volg ik mijn beste vriendin de collegezaal uit en lopen we naar de fietsenstalling. 'Ga je naar het kantoor?'

'Niet direct. Ik wil eerst een begin maken met het huiswerk dat die kloot van een Bos ons opgegeven heeft voor morgen.'

'Dat is een goed idee. Ik ga er ook aan beginnen als ik thuis ben.'

'Kom met mij mee, dan gaan we het samen maken en zijn we veel sneller klaar.'

'Yes! Strak plan, Nessa.' Olivia stapt op haar fiets en rijdt het plein af. Ik spring ook op mijn fiets en volg haar. Onderweg naar mijn huis, wat tien minuten fietsen is, kletsen we over de leraar die les geeft aan de MBO klassen. 'Het is jammer dat hij ons geen les geeft.'

'Hoezo, denk je dan nog je best te kunnen doen? Jou kennende kwijl je dan alleen maar.' Ik moet om mezelf lachen.

'Vanessa!' Roept het meisje dat naast me fietst verontwaardigd. 'Ik zou tien keer beter mijn best doen in lessen van hem.'

'Voor deze keer geloof ik je.'

'You bitch.' Olivia geeft me een speelse stomp tegen mijn schouder en we gieren het uit van het lachen. Bij het fietsenrek voor mijn appartement stappen we van onze fietsen af en zetten ze met een kettingslot vast in het rek. 'Wanneer gaan we samenwonen?'

'Als Pinksteren en Pasen op dezelfde dag valt.' Ik lach scheef en open het portiek met een sleutel aan mijn sleutelbos. Binnen open ik mijn brievenbus en haal alle post er uit.

'Je weet dat dat morgen is?' Olivia rent snel de trappen op, als ik al op de tweede trap naar boven loop.

'Uhu.' Met een andere sleutel open ik mijn voordeur en laat mijn vriendin binnen. 'Je komt dus morgen bij mij wonen?'

'Ja, echt wel. Je weet toch. Ik hou ongelofelijk veel van je en wil je geen seconde meer missen.' Dramatisch omhelst ze me.

'Clown.' Ik gooi mijn sleutels in de mand op een kast in de gang en ga naar de keuken. Skitty ligt lekker in haar mand, die aan de verwarming hangt, te slapen. Ze is een tien weken oude kitten met een lange rode vacht en blauwe oogjes. Ik moest mijn kinderwens onderdrukken, maar had dan wel iets nodig om te moederen. Dus ik besloot een kat te nemen en ik moet zeggen dat het tot nu toe best goed werkt. Mijn kinderwens is sterk, maar is te negeren. 'Sap of fris?'

'Fris sap.' Hierom is ze mijn beste vriendin. Haar onnozele en droge antwoorden op simpele vragen maken me altijd aan het lachen.

'As you wish.' Ik pak een fles ijsthee uit de koelkast en doe alsof ik ook sap pak.

'Nee!' Lacht Olivia vanuit de woonkamer. 'Niet echt doen, Nessa.' Ze hangt half over de rugleuning van de bank en kijkt naar me. Lachend schud ik mijn hoofd en schenk voor ons beide fris in. 'Waar beginnen we?'

'Bij de eerste opdracht die werd opgegeven als huiswerk.' Soms vraag ik me af of ze nooit moe van zichzelf wordt, maar als ik er naar vraag zegt ze van niet.

'Oké, ik zal serieus doen.' Ze haalt haar boeken uit haar schooltas en legt ze op de salontafel. Ik doe hetzelfde en lees de opdracht. Natuurlijk gaat het over geslachtsdelen. Mijn favoriete onderwerp. Not. We racen door de opdrachten heen en zijn voor half zes al klaar. 'Ik ga eens naar huis.' Olivia omhelst me en pakt haar spullen in.

'Doe maar. Je moeder is vast al aan het koken.'

'Dat zal wel. Ze is altijd zo vroeg daarmee.' Kort zwaait ze en doet de deur van mijn appartement achter haar dicht. De stapel post valt me op en ik kan het beste nu alles al doornemen. Met de bovenste envelop begin ik en open het. Als ik de vierde envelop wil pakken, herken ik het uiterlijk maar al te goed. Mijn hart klopt in mijn keel en ik krijg kippenvel op mijn hele lichaam. Wat wil die zieke gast nu weer van me? Met trillende handen open ik de envelop en haal de brief er uit. Ik vouw het open en begin de getypte letters te lezen.

 

_ Je zal wel denken, hij weer? Ja, ik weer. Je weet wat onze afspraak voor deze maand is. De bedoeling is dat je je er aan houdt. Zevenhonderd euro. Plus het rode slipje dat je gister aan had, ongewassen. Morgen. _

 

Wat een viezerik is het ook. Gadver! Mijn slipjes geef ik hem met alle plezier. Zolang hij maar niet andere en ergere dingen van me vraagt. De zevenhonderd euro vind ik minder. Dan hou ik deze maand alweer haast geen cent over. Hij vraagt steeds meer. Hoe ga ik dit volhouden van mijn studiefinanciering en lening? Ik zie het visitekaartje van het advocatenkantoor op de salontafel liggen en weeg af of ik er nu nog heen ga of niet. Daar kan ik het extra geld verdienen dat ik nu hard kan gebruiken. Het kaartje stop ik in het pasjesvakje van mijn mobielhoesje en gris mijn sleutels uit de mand. Op naar het kantoor. Ik doe een kort schietgebedje dat het echt alleen schoonmaakwerk is en verder niets.


	2. 002

**~3~ donderdag (dag 1)**

Ik zet mijn fiets in de stalling naast het advocatenkantoor en maak het kettingslot vast om het achterwiel. In een raam aan de zijkant van het pand kijk ik of ik er netjes genoeg uitzie en ga dan via de voorkant van het gebouw naar binnen. De glazen schuifdeuren gaan open als ik er bij in de buurt kom en ik loop er tussendoor, de hal in. Nog voordat ik goed om me heen kan kijken, komt er een blonde vrouw naar me toe. Haar hoge hakken klikken op de crème witte tegels.

'Mevrouw Dijkstra, wat fijn dat je er bent.' De vrouw reikt haar hand naar me uit en ik neem die aan, schud kort haar hand. 'Ik ben Lisa de Vries, secretaresse van meneer Ramakers. Je komt voor het contract neem ik aan?' Ze blijft even in mijn ogen kijken omdat ze de kleurverschillen opgemerkt heeft.

'Eh, ja.' Ik ben een beetje overdondert door de knappe vrouw voor me, in haar grijze, strakke kokerrok, witte blouse en perfect zittende make-up. Als ik om me heen kijk zie ik links van me nog een blonde vrouw aan de balie zitten. Aan beide kanten van de balie is een gang met aan weerszijden deuren. Dat zijn vast de kamers waar de advocaten gesprekken hebben met hun cliënten. Her en der staan grote, groene planten met grote bladeren op de grond, die voor contrast zorgen in de bijna kleurloze aankomsthal. Lisa loopt naar de lege plaats achter de balie en zoekt in verschillende lades.

'Pascal, weet jij waar het contract voor mevrouw Dijkstra ligt?'

'Ligt die daar niet bij?' De andere vrouw staat op van haar stoel en helpt haar collega zoeken.

'Ik heb het al. Iemand heeft het onder de verkeerde letter gesorteerd.' Lisa staat op met een envelop van A4 formaat in haar hand en komt weer naar mij toe. 'Sorry dat je even moest wachten.' Ze geeft me de envelop. 'We hopen je hier snel weer te zien.' Vriendelijk lacht ze en na me nog een hand gegeven te hebben neemt ze afscheid van me. Ik bedank haar en verlaat het gebouw, terwijl de vrouw netjes blijft wachten tot ik uit haar zicht ben.

  
  


Thuis plof ik met een beker bruisend water op de bank, naast Skitty die ik een zachte aai geef, en bekijk de envelop. Op de voorkant staat de naam van het bedrijf gedrukt en daaronder mijn naam geschreven in een netjes handschrift. Al zijn de letters hakerig en hebben lange steeltjes. Een typisch handschrift van een man op leeftijd die een hoge functie heeft. Mijn huisarts heeft een handschrift wat hier wel een beetje op lijkt, ook met van die lange uithalen en platte letters. Genoeg naar het handschrift gekeken, ik wilde het contract lezen. Ik open de envelop en haal het pak papieren er uit. Jeetje, wat een pakket. Dit moet ik allemaal gaan lezen? Het zijn minstens vijftien bladzijden! Dit gaat nachtwerk worden ben ik bang. Ik neem een flinke slok van mijn prikkelende water en begin met het lezen van de eerste pagina. Alle standaard dingen als het aantal uren dat ik ongeveer per week moet werken: dat zijn er tussen de twaalf en veertien, waarvan doordeweeks twee uren per dag na school. Hoeveel ik per uur betaalt krijg: vijftien euro per uur en op zaterdag zelfs twintig euro per uur. Holy fuck! Die meneer Ramakers heeft genoeg geld als hij me zoveel wil betalen. Zou hij al zijn werknemers veel meer dan het minimum betalen? Verder gaan er lange lappen tekst over werktijden, werkzaamheden die vooral schoonmaken zijn, dat ik kan kiezen tussen wekelijkse en maandelijkse betaling en een erg lang stuk over algemene kleding- en gedragsvoorschriften. Ook zijn er nog een paar gegevens die ze niet van me hebben en ik vul ze in waar nodig. Nadat ik dat gelezen heb, vallen mijn ogen ongeveer dicht en heb ik totaal geen zin meer om het laatste deel te lezen. Ik zet mijn handtekening op de pagina's waar nodig en stop het pakket terug in de envelop. Met een zucht weet ik mezelf van de bank te krijgen en slenter naar de keuken om te kijken wat ik voor avondeten wil, om tien uur in de avond. Soep met brood is het makkelijkste wat ik me nu kan bedenken. Ik zet de waterkoker aan en voordat het water eindelijk kookt, pak ik twee sneetjes brood en besmeer die met roomboter. Daarna leeg ik een zakje instant soep in een mok en gooi het gekookte water er op. Met de hete soep en de broodjes ga ik weer op de bank zitten en kijk nog even naar mijn favoriete serie terwijl ik mijn soep naar binnen werk en Skitty op mijn schoot gaat liggen. Ze is een schatje. Als de aflevering afgelopen is, is mijn soep ook op en maak ik me klaar om op bed te gaan. Na mijn tanden gepoetst en gespoeld te hebben met mondwater ga ik naar mijn slaapkamer en kleed ik me uit. In een slipje en bandeau topje ga ik in bed liggen en zet mijn wekker voor morgenvroeg. Ik zie dat Olivia me nog een whatsapp bericht gestuurd had vanavond. Of ik het contract nog opgehaald had. Daar ga ik nu niet meer op antwoorden. Het is net zo makkelijk om dat morgen op school te zeggen. Ik leg mijn mobiel weg en sluit mijn ogen.

  
  
  


**~4~ vrijdag (dag 2)**

'Had je het contract nou nog gehaald?' Vraagt Olivia direct als ze me ziet.

'Ja, na school ga ik het inleveren.' Ik zet mijn fiets naast die van haar in het rek en leg de ketting er aan.

'Nice. Hoe was het daar?'

'Heel ruim en kleurloos. Alles was crèmekleurig en saai. Maar de twee vrouwen aan de receptie leken me wel aardig. Ze waren super netjes gekleed en beide hadden hun make-up perfect zitten. Het is maar goed dat ik niet als secretaresse hoef te werken, ik pas daar echt niet tussen en zou nooit zo mooi zijn in dezelfde kleding.' Kon ik er maar zo goed uitzien in hun kleren.

'Dude, ik geloof er niets van. We gaan vanavond dus bij mij kleren passen die je nog mooier maken dan die vrouwen.'

'Dat is niet mogelijk.'

'Wacht maar tot ik klaar met je ben.' Olivia loopt richting het schoolgebouw als de bel gaat en lachend volg ik haar. Op de gang duik ik even de vrouwentoiletten in en kijk of mijn lenzen nog goed zitten. Ik had vanmorgen maar wel mijn lenzen in gedaan. Zit niet te wachten op meer mensen die me aanstaren. Terug op de gang verdwijnt mijn goede humeur direct als ik Danny bij het leslokaal zie zitten. Ik hoopte dat hij me vergeten was, maar helaas heeft die klerelijer een goed geheugen als het op mij aankomt.

'Hey, schatje.' Zegt hij alsof hij een relatie met me heeft. Een rilling loopt over mijn rug en mijn hart klopt in mijn keel.

'Ik ga alvast naar binnen. Zie je zo.' Mijn beste vriendin loopt het lokaal in en ik blijf alleen over met Danny. Fuck.

'Heb je het bij je?' Zijn houding verandert naar de normale klootzak dat hij is.

'Wat denk je zelf.' Ik haal de ondoorzichtige plastic zak uit mijn schooltas en duw die hardhandig in zijn gore poten. 

'Gewassen?' Vraagt hij nadat hij in de tas gekeken heeft. 'Wat is het toch fijn om al die flappen van vijftig euro te zien.' Ik ben vanmorgen speciaal voor hem nog wezen pinnen. Mensen zeggen vaak dat iets een rib uit hun lijf is. Nou, dit zijn al mijn ribben tegelijk.

'Precies zoals je wilde. En laat me nu met rust, ik heb les.' Woedend loop door de deurpost en hoor de viezerik nog zeggen dat hij snel contact met me opneemt. Dat idee maakt me enorm misselijk en ik neem snel plaats naast Olivia.

'Hmm?' Ze kijkt me afwachtend aan.

'Niets, hij moest naar zijn les.' Lieg ik.

'Jammer. Hoe gaat het eigenlijk tussen jullie? Ik heb je al een tijdje niet meer over hem gehoord.'

'Er is eigenlijk niets tussen ons, maar hij denkt dat dat nog wel komt.' Verzin ik in de hoop dat ze stopt met vragen naar hem. Als ik iemand haat is hij het wel. Tot mijn grote opluchting komt de docent binnen en begint met zijn les, waardoor Olivia geen kans heeft andere dingen te vragen. Op sommige momenten zou ik het haar zo graag vertellen, maar ik wil haar niet met mijn problemen opzadelen. En als Danny er achter komt gaat hij haar ook chanteren. Ook heeft hij me al lang duidelijk gemaakt dat ik er met niemand over mag praten omdat het gevolgen zal hebben als ik dat doe. Ik wil niet eens nadenken over waar hij allemaal toe instaat is. Kippenvel verschijnt over mijn hele lichaam en snel concentreer ik me op de les. Helaas duurt het niet lang of ik word afgeleid door mijn trillende mobiel. Als ik op het scherm kijk zie ik dat Danny me whatsappt.

 

_ — Ik zie je vanavond bij je thuis. _

 

_ Dat dacht ik dus niet. — _

 

_ — Je weet wat de gevolgen zijn. _

 

_ Flikker een eind op. — _

 

_ — Tot vanavond. _

 

_ Laat me met rust. — _

 

_ — Je maakt me zo geil als je boos bent. _

_ — Negeer me niet! _

_ — Reageer of je hebt een probleem. _

 

_ Laat me met rust, ik zit in de les _ . —

 

Met dat gestuurd te hebben zet ik mijn mobiel op stil en stop hem in mijn tas. Het kan me geen zak schelen of die vieze klootzak nu boos wordt of niet, ik wil opletten.

  
  


'Jullie mogen opruimen.' Zodra de docent dat zegt pakt iedereen zo snel mogelijk zijn spullen in en vliegt de collegezaal uit. Ik kijk of Danny nog terug geappt heeft na mijn laatste bericht. Gelukkig niet. Nu ben ik wel een beetje bang wat hij gaat doen als ik vanavond niet thuis ben. Ik weiger elke dag rekening te houden met de mogelijkheid dat hij me ongevraagd opeist.

'Zullen we in het restaurant eten?' Stelt Olivia voor.

'Ja, laten we dat doen. Lang geleden dat we dat voor het laatst deden.'

'Precies. Let's go.' Ze pakt mijn hand en gaat me voor naar het restaurant. Daar aangekomen pakken we beide een dienblad van de stapel en lopen we langs het koude buffet. Ik heb geen zin in warm eten met dit hete weer. Het is volop zomer en dik 24 graden dagelijks. Met een bord vol verschillende soorten salades en hapjes rekenen we af en zoeken we een plekje op het terras. 'Het is echt heerlijk buiten. In de schaduw dan.'

'Ja, in de schaduw wel. Al zou wat koelere wind ook geen overbodige luxe zijn.' Ik word direct benauwd van de warmte, maar binnen is het bijna net zo heet. Moet maar goed blijven drinken, dat is belangrijk met dit weer.

'Zullen we in de vakantie een paar dagen naar het huisje van mijn ouders aan zee gaan?' Vraagt Olivia uit het niets.

'Ja, doen we. Dat zouden we vorig jaar al doen, maar toen konden we uiteindelijk niet.'

'Dan doen we dat deze keer wel. Ergens aan het einde van de vakantie weer?' Mijn beste vriendin haalt een pen en haar agenda uit haar tas en zoekt het begin van de zomervakantie op.

'Zolang het voor mijn wedstrijd is, vind ik alles goed.' Ik doe aan mixed martial arts en heb al meegedaan aan verschillende nationale wedstrijden. Helaas nog geen enkele gewonnen sinds ik bij de twintig plussers vecht.

'Wanneer was je wedstrijd ook alweer?'

'De laatste zaterdag van augustus.'

'Dan gaan we in het begin of midden van augustus een paar dagen weg. Ik zal het overleggen met mijn ouders.'

'Is goed. Over drie weken hebben we al vakantie. Ik kan echt niet wachten.'

'Ik ook niet. Dit schooljaar duurde erg lang voor mijn gevoel.'

'Voor mij ook.' Ik neem een hap van mijn salade. 'Na de vakantie moeten we nog een half jaar en dan zijn we medische laboranten met een titel.' Het idee alleen al om een titel te hebben geeft me de kriebels om het af te maken.

'Dat mag ook wel na al die jaren dat we hiervoor leren.'

'Het was het waard. We hebben kans op een geweldige baan met goed salaris.'


	3. 003

**~5~ vrijdag (dag 2)**

Als we onze lunch gegeten hebben gaan we alvast naar de zaal waar onze volgende les is en op het moment dat we daar aankomen gaat de bel. 

'Ben je zenuwachtig om het contract weer in te leveren?' Wil Olivia weten.

'Nee, valt mee. Ik ben wel heel blij dat ik niet hoefde te solliciteren.'

'Zo een baan in je handen geworpen krijgen is wel chill. Wil je dat uit school eerst doen?'

'Ja, laten we dat doen en daarna naar jouw huis gaan.' Ik kijk naar de natuurkundedocent die het lokaal opent en alle leerlingen naar binnen laat. Zelf komt hij als laatst binnen en verontschuldigt zich dat hij iets later was. Zodra hij zijn spullen voor elkaar heeft begint hij met de les.

  
  


Anderhalf uur later is het college afgelopen en gaan Olivia en ik naar de volgende les, biologie. Gelukkig ook de laatste les van vandaag. Zoals gewoonlijk geeft meneer Bos bergen huiswerk op voor het weekend. Leuk, erg leuk. Daar moeten we met de hele klas eens over klagen. Na deze les fiets ik met Olivia naar het advocatenkantoor.

'Oeh, ziet er veelbelovend uit.' Mijn beste vriendin kijkt haar ogen uit bij het gebouw. 'Ik had het groter verwacht.'

'Nou, beter van niet. Dat is ook meer schoonmaakwerk.'

'True. Kom, we gaan naar binnen!' Olivia springt vrolijk op en neer op haar plaats.

'Doos.' Lachend haal ik de envelop met het contract er in uit mijn tas en ga het kantoorpand binnen. Nog voordat de schuifdeuren achter ons sluiten, staat Lisa ons al op te wachten.

'Vanessa, wat leuk om je zo snel hier weer te zien.' Ze geeft me een hand en daarna Olivia ook. De vrouw gebaart ons in de wachtruimte te gaan zitten, die in de hoek van de aankomsthal is. 'Kan ik jullie iets te drinken aanbieden?'

'Nee, bedankt.' Zeggen mijn beste vriendin en ik tegelijk. Lisa lacht vriendelijk en komt tegenover ons op de bank zitten.

'Was je ene oog nou iets groener, of heb ik dat gister verkeerd gezien?'

'Dat klopt, normaal draag ik dagelijks lenzen zodat niemand me raar blijft aankijken. Gister had ik daar geen zin in.'

'Echt? Vindt je dat niet zonde? Je ogen zijn zo mooi met de verschillen.' Ze laat me blozen door haar woorden.

'Dat is waar, maar ik hou niet van al de aandacht en vragen die ik dan krijg.'

'Ik kan me dat goed voorstellen. Had je vragen over het contract?' Tot mijn opluchting begint ze over een ander onderwerp.

'Nee, het is wel duidelijk.' Ik geef haar de envelop aan en ze opent het.

'Gelukkig.' Snel kijkt ze alle bladzijden door. 'Het is erg kort van tevoren, maar zou je maandag kunnen en willen beginnen?'

'Ja, dat is prima.'

'Dat is fijn. Onze huidige schoonmaakster gaat dan op vakantie. Vandaar dat we je zo snel nodig hebben.'

'Geen probleem. Hoe laat moet ik er zijn?'

'We moeten je rooster nog samenstellen, gezien we niet weten hoe je lesuren zijn. Hoe laat ben je maandag vrij?' Lisa pakt een pen.

'Vier uur.' Ik zie de vrouw voor me de datum van maandag opschrijven en daarachter dat ik om vier uur vrij ben.

'En wat vindt je een makkelijke tijd om hier te zijn?'

'Vijf uur? Dan kan ik thuis nog even snel eten en me omkleden.'

'Prima, ik noteer het. Had je nog vragen?' Ze schrijft bij de rest dat ik er rond vijf uur ben.

'Niet dat ik nu weet.'

'Oké, als je nog wel iets te binnen schiet, kan je het nummer op het visitekaartje bellen en krijg je Pascal of mij aan de lijn. We zijn van maandag tot zaterdag van tien uur in de ochtend tot zes uur in de avond beschikbaar. Dat zijn ook direct de openingstijden van het kantoor voor cliënten.' Legt de blonde vrouw uit. 'Doe niet te dikke kleding aan, het kan hier al snel warm worden als er geen airco in de buurt is. We hebben die niet over al. Doe maar geen korte kleding aan, in verband met de schoonmaakmiddelen.'

'Dat is een goed idee.' Oude kleding lijkt me het handigst. Ik wil geen vlekken van schoonmaakmiddelen in mijn nieuwe kleding.

'Goed, dit was het eerst.' Lisa staat op en wij volgen haar voorbeeld. 'Dan zie ik je maandag weer.' Ze gaat ons voor naar de uitgang en geeft ons beide een hand voordat we het gebouw uitlopen.

'Ze zijn daar inderdaad erg goed gekleed. Zelfs ik kan daar jaloers op zijn.'

'Ik zei toch.' Nadat ik mijn fiets van het slot gehaald heb stap ik op en wacht op Olivia.

'Dan gaan we jou nu net zo mooi maken.' Ze springt op haar fiets en we rijden richting haar huis.

  
  


Drie uur later heeft Olivia me omgetoverd tot wat zij een echte secretaresse vindt. Zelf heb ik het nog niet gezien omdat ze de spiegel bedekt heeft met een laken. Ze heeft me in een crèmekleurige kokerrok gehesen, me in een witte blouse gewerkt, mijn bruine haar ingevlochten en mijn make-up gedaan. Een mooie smokey-eye met bruintinten. Het vinden van een tint van een andere kleur die bij beide ogen past is soms best veel werk. De ene tint groen kan wel mooi lijken bij het ene oog en bij de andere niet. Ook maken sommige kleuren de verschillen nog duidelijker en dat wil ik ook niet hebben. Nog een reden waarom ik liever gekleurde lenzen draag. Er hangt een lange, niet te opvallende, goudkleurige ketting met zwarte platte stenen aan één kant om mijn nek en ik heb een brede, bruine leren riem om mijn middel. Alleen de hoge hakken missen nog.

'Tadaa!' Olivia houdt een paar hoge naaldhakken boven haar hoofd, die ze net onder haar bed gevonden heeft. 'Hup, doe ze aan.'

'Je moet me helpen met lopen.' Ik ga op haar bed zitten en trek de hakken aan. Mijn beste vriendin helpt me met opstaan en brengt me naar de levensgrote spiegel. 'Holy shit.' Is het enige wat ik uit weet te brengen als ik mezelf zie, nadat ze het laken er af heeft gehaald. Ik herken mezelf niet eens meer, ben net een heuse secretaresse. 'Oli, je bent een monstermeid.' Complimenteer ik haar.

'I know. Dank je.' Ze lacht tevreden om haar creatie. 'Zo pas je perfect tussen de twee die bij het advocatenkantoor werken.'

'Zeg dat wel.' Ik kan mijn ogen niet van mezelf af houden. Wat een verandering. Als ik nu de straat op zou gaan zou ik bij menig man het hoofd op hol brengen. 'Mag ik je opmaken voor je eerste werkdag? Straks is je baas super knap.'

'Nee, bedankt. Ik ben niet van plan verliefd te worden. En daarnaast zal hij wel een oude man zijn. Een jaar of veertig, vijftig.'

'Hmm, ja, die kans is heel groot. Ik ben toch wel benieuwd wat voor iemand je baas is. Maak eens stiekem een foto als je de kans hebt.'

'Echt niet. Je komt maar mee als je hem zo graag eens wil zien.' Ik lach en doe de hoge hakken weer uit.

  
  
  


 

**~6~ vrijdag** **(dag 5)**

'Succes met je eerste werkdag.' Olivia omhelst me en stapt op haar fiets.

'Dank je.' Ik gooi mijn tas op mijn rug en haal mijn fiets van het slot.

'Wanneer gaan we trouwens weer trainen?'

Normaal sporten we drie keer in de week, maar de afgelopen weken hebben we het te druk met school om de derde keer in de week te halen.

'Heb je zin om vanavond te gaan?' Stel ik voor.

'Vanavond is goed. Laat me maar weten als je klaar bent met werken. Dan maak ik me klaar en kom jouw kant op.'

'Ik ga wel naar jou toe, het park is dichter bij jou.'

'Oké, nice, dan hoor ik het wel van je als je onderweg bent. Tot vanavond.'

'Ja, tot straks.' Ik ga op weg naar de supermarkt, gezien ik geen tijd heb om te koken voordat ik moet werken. Gelukkig is de winkel dichtbij en ben ik er al snel. Omdat ik al bedacht heb wat ik wil eten kan ik meteen naar het koelschap met kant-en-klaar maaltijden. Ook haal ik nog snel een paar kuipjes met nat kattenvoer voordat ik naar de kassa ga en afreken.

  
  


Thuis geef ik Skitty een klein beetje van het natte voer, terwijl mijn maaltijd in de magnetron staat. De kitten begint meteen te eten en ik lach om haar. Ze is erg aanhalig en kan heel ondeugend zijn. Als de magnetron piept haal ik de bak met bami goreng er uit en haal een vork uit de besteklade. Tijd om lekker te eten. Ik zet de tv aan en zoek naar een leuk programma. Vanuit de keuken hoor ik Skitty miauwen en even later springt ze op de rugleuning van de bank. Ze miauwt nogmaals en komt op mijn schoot staan.

'Wat is er, kleintje? Niet genoeg vlees gehad?' Ik kijk haar aan en smelt door haar mooie koppie. Een miauw is haar antwoordt, hoe kon ik anders verwachten. Ze krijgt nog een lepel voer als ik mijn avondeten op heb. Ik eet snel door als ik op de klok zie dat het al kwart over vier is en gooi de plastic bak weg als hij leeg is. Nadat ik Skitty nog een lepel nat voer heb gegeven en mijn lenzen uitgedaan te hebben, spring ik met opgestoken haar onder de douche en was me vluchtig. Ik trek makkelijke, maar toch nette kleding aan en maak me simpel op met alleen mascara en oogpotlood als ik mijn lenzen weer in heb.

  
  


Om vijf voor vijf loop ik door de schuifdeuren van het advocatenkantoor en loop naar de receptie waar Lisa en.. uhm.. Pascal zitten.

'Vanessa, je bent mooi op tijd.' Lacht Lisa vrolijk terwijl ze op staat.

'Ik kan natuurlijk niet te laat komen op mijn eerste dag.'

'Dat is waar. Ben je er klaar voor?' Ze loopt voor me uit de rechter gang in.

'Ja.' Ik volg haar.

'Tijd voor een rondleiding. Het lijkt me niet dat je na één keer kan onthouden wat waar is, dus als je iets zoekt moet je gewoon Pascal of mij vragen.' Onderweg opent Lisa iedere deur en laat me zien wat er achter zit. 'Dit is het kantoor van meneer Ramakers zelf. Hij is op het moment nog aan het werk en wordt niet graag gestoord. Zodra hij naar huis gaat laat ik je dat weten, mocht je nog tijd hebben om daar schoon te maken.' Ze loopt verder naar de laatste deur die we nog niet gehad hebben en opent die. 'Gezien het zo heet en benauwd is moet je lekker rustig aan doen. Je moet je niet gaan haasten om te proberen het hele gebouw schoon te maken in twee uur, dat lukt de andere schoonmaakster niet eens in twee dagen.'

'Het is maar goed dat ik dat niet van plan was.'

'Wat mij betreft mag je pauze nemen als je vind dat je dat nodig hebt. Ik weet uit ervaring dat schoonmaken met dit weer niet fijn is. Had je trouwens genoeg tijd thuis tussen je schooltijden en werktijden?'

'Ja, dat red ik wel. Ik moet alleen mijn avondeten beter plannen.'

'Als het niet lukt moet je dat zeggen. Pascal of ik zijn hier tot acht uur 's avonds, dus als je later wil beginnen kan dat.'

'Dat zal ik doen. Mocht het nodig zijn.'

'De andere schoonmaakster heeft vanmorgen alles al gestofzuigd, dus dat hoef je niet nog een keer te doen deze week. Als het goed is heeft ze een lijst achtergelaten met wat ze wel en niet gedaan heeft. Even kijken.' Lisa zoekt in de kleine ruimte naar de lijst en vindt het al snel. 'Stofzuigen, de mannentoiletten, kamers in de linker hal tot kantoor nummer acht heeft ze gedaan. Op de lijst staat ook wat ze allemaal schoonmaakt in elk hokje. Dus als je dat gewoon opvolgt vind ik het prima. En denk er aan dat je blijft drinken.' Ze legt de lijst, die op een klembord zit, op de kar met schoonmaak artikelen en loopt de ruimte uit. 'Heb je vragen?'

'Nee, alles is wel duidelijk.'

'Mooi, en anders weet je me te vinden. Succes.' Vriendelijk lacht ze en loopt weg. 'Oh, wacht, ik vergeet nog wat. Als het goed is liggen de mondkapjes tegen de geur van de schoonmaakmiddelen en de handschoenen in de grijze kast. Die kan je het best altijd gebruiken. Veel beter voor je gezondheid dan al die chemische stoffen inademen of er zo lang met je blote handen in zitten.'

'Dat is waar. Ik zal er gebruik van maken.'

'Goed zo. Dan zie ik je vanzelf wel.' Ze is nog niet de hoek van de gang om of de deur in de hoek gaat open waarna er een lange man met kort, donker haar de kamer uitloopt. 'Lucian, je komt als geroepen.' Ineens is de vrouw verandert in een flirterig tienermeisje dat met de jongen waar ze stapelverliefd op is praat. 'Had je vanavond al plannen?'

'Ja, Pascal heeft me geclaimd voor vannacht.' De lage, lichtelijk ruwe en extreem sexy stem van de man laat me naar hem opkijken. Een storm vlinders raast door mijn buik en mijn hart klopt in mijn keel als hij op dat moment ook naar mij kijkt, met zijn heldere donkerblauwe ogen. Een seconde lang ben ik bevroren en zie zijn mondhoeken opkrullen voordat hij zijn ogen op de blonde vrouw voor zich richt. Snel ga ik verder met het lezen van de lijst en doe zo goed mogelijk mijn best niet weer naar hem te kijken. Holy fuck, wat is hij knap. En hij is mijn baas. Mijn baas is verdomde knap! Zei hij nu net dat hij vannacht iets met die Pascal gaat doen? Hij date zijn werknemers? 'Dat moet je maar uitvechten met Pascal zelf. Al hoop ik dat ze het er mee eens is. Het is lang geleden dat ik jullie tegelijk in mijn bed heb gehad.' Woow, hoorde ik dat goed?! Hij heeft zelfs seks met ze? Eigenlijk vind ik dat wel bij hem passen. Bij zijn uiterlijk tenminste. Hij lijkt op een rasechte vrouwenverslinder. Daar blijf ik wel uit de buurt.

'Anders heeft ze pech.' Zegt Lisa verleidelijk. Ik hoor haar hakken op de grond tikken en merk aan het geluid dat ze richting de balie loopt. Als mijn hart weer op de goede plaats klopt, zoek ik de rest van de spullen die ik nodig heb en rij de kar uit het schoonmaakhok. Snel kijk ik om me heen om te controleren of de man er niet meer is. Gelukkig niet. Het is geen goed teken dat hij nu al mijn hart op hol laat slaan. Hoe ga ik het ooit volhouden hier te werken als het zo begint? Met een diepe zucht begin ik aan het schoonmaken en doe mijn best niet meer de aantrekkelijke man voor me te zien.


End file.
